Origins of Douglas Rex Rinehart
During of the year is 2014 a men is the Douglas Rex Rinehart is lived from the Missouri USA and after bring to moving from the Thailand his life As a could it the spelling all those the money and cosseted that been it the many weeks it is could it getting not always going around the pattern to his path and even it that light before that months and trying everything to his over it went on the ATM to credit card to his used but remember it that he not to be used anymore and anything things was it the hotel until staying is 3 weeks after to moving to the pattaya heading from the building at the apartment together even it that working out is getting just about anticipated truly that he lying always is no longer getting eat something else and just it justice his probable allowed to the reunited is embarrassed himself. For after that 9 months later... Douglas to check any to see something that the passport when we getting expired to over staying at the visa to get thought it that jobs and behind it the cover to writing that note after left to jobs for the visa Thailand his bring it end of the jobs and no more money and no more spelling to his left... After this he was saying something that no happens when he was say: "I must had gonna to gets plunged" which was the worse it things is weird things is going on that happening and I got contact to Scott to his Rinehart friends the passport is almost bring him to the expired that today... A few days later sometimes... Douglas is bring to writing on the note is getting must most to his victims is still lived it note goes it outside that we the designed at this somepoint the evilness is inside it that body of the Douglas when I saw it either inside him front it beforehand that tonight said: "I will might it life is getting end... Soon..." Forever that happening is terrifying... Douglas it cut to himself before if will ending his life the letter is fill up that continues writing on the note to stayed is only origins himself after bring it behind confirmed before it the he getting kill himself... This is getting worse it... For countries that lived from the USA Douglas life after it that he not coming back to home when the Thailand still lived it. Rinehart goes to the partying pattaya with his drinking some the alcoholic beverage and enjoying to shared with his girls before night that several days ago. For moments Douglas he was still inside that body is cursed said: "Put them it pattaya plunges..." When the Rinehart goes back to the central pattaya condo when the elevator goes up to the 27 floor when finished he went it that ran away the elevator room that he discovered thought outside the windows and then he opened up outside Windows and then he calmly down on the ledge to 27 floor. Meanwhile. Scott bring cut to himself with his hole of the darkness gate open it F was it the devilish is bring to loss Douglas friends from the udon at the Thailand must bring it entered to the evil. He out that stayed to wave god it and himself to last words said: "The only one way out of this hellish is pattaya plunge..." And suddenly he fall off the hell gate out when Scott is now dead for good. When will be Scott is resulted chaos that returned life is getting is now formed into be nightmaresly but the body are the ruined and burn ashing he hair are the bursting and then the clothing body of the competitive that ruining and eye are the red the evidence person is now arriving. Later at the moment. The police are the checking to see it the pad lock the door when will the Rinehart is bring ending his life he took him about ran out of the money is getting inside of the secures curses evil him to their of Douglas he are the victims from the American. The police he looked after bring to help him... Douglas he was not want to helping out the windows anymore For that moment... And now... Suddenly he was inside body Douglas forced him to last words said: "Your end is near..." Rinehart was ready to willingness to his roll him to his death. Police shocked when he falling down at the building... And then goes dead. He got commits suicide with his broken legs and heart are the broken Douglas closed eyes and bloody massed until his body completely are dead. The police and medic taking away for hospitals and American embassy has the Thailand news and nonfiction about the Douglas got suicide falling down to his building until his not want go back home... It into the graveyard... When will the Douglas red Rinehart is finally arrived body of the curses will be used the evilish body itself and only the fear noise of the laugh: "Hahahahahaha... I'm lived again for rising..." Together that Douglas he hand come out and grave to explosion to getting up and big surprise that terrifying face to his powerfully of the monster are the mysterious origins but after a few moment it that he started that used the curses of the powers on the interspersed and he trying to killing everyone and started that the Thai police aren't economy captured to his teleported he put it on the chair and he had no weapons are here and he didn't and only one guard person said: "Why wouldn't you getting lived that your dead body?! I saw your dead already!" And Douglas are reply saying this... "Your life is truly... Your police had it no more clothing and you look like any flesh... You can die like your rest..." Douglas he pushed him to the chair when Thai police falling off the pits with the spike appearance and then splash spilt it with bloody spend everywhere. The body of the Thai police are the ripping apart. It showed that picture the dead body on the Internet to spread includes. Weebly itself, Facebook, Twitter, deviantart and other social websites... After for all the new away about the new began to his hands of the Douglas are the faces killing them all people together night and one designed had dead body robotronic has ruined curses inside demon body to unknown forced will evil laugh played... This was... Not on it... Him design... "I AM DOUGLAS REX RINEHART" the rises has to begin...